Dark tales from the Loudverse
by theloudjoe
Summary: The Loudverse is vast and with many happy stories but there are many of them where happiness is taken away one way or another. From cannibals, demons, zombie apocalypses or simple crimes. Let's explore some of those stories
1. Meals at Charlotte's place part 1

Dark tales from the Loudverse

Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house

Chapter 1: Meeting Charlotte

Rita's felt nauseous and her head was killing her, her vision was all foggy and could only distinguish that it was night time.

She felt someone holding her in a protective embrace, she felt so weak, she could see shadows around her and hear distant voices semi distorted.

She suddenly felt worse, she felt goosebumps and a cold sweat, she knew that something was wrong but couldn't tell what, her vision was coming back to focus and she could distinguish her husband Lynn and some of her children around her.

They look scared but there was also some relieve on their faces, still there was a nibble on preoccupation in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't ignore, something bad happened but she didn't remember what

"Lola, where are you" that was the voice of Lana, the pain and fear on her voice made Rita remember what was causing her that desperation.

"Lola, Lola, Lola" She more could hear multiple voices, not only her family but others as well. "Bwaph… bw." Her mouth was dry and couldn't properly articulate, she tried to stand up but her body barely obeyed her, she was really numb

Lynn tighten his embrace on his wife, she could feel some tears falling on her. "Easy there dear, just remain calmed and we'll take care, we'll find out little princess soon" she could feel him trembling and hear him sobbing an be with that she proceeded to cry.

* * *

It was Wednesday, a nice sunny Fall day, a slightly cold breeze could be felt but the sun still made his presence known.

It was a perfect day for Lola to practice a bit her routines for Little Miss charm that was in a week, Lana stayed at home due to sickness and her other siblings had dates and some tests.

Just mom and her in the park having fun…

Things got strange then

She wake up on a small bed and watched her surroundings it was a small white room a small table with 4 chairs and 3 ragdolls, there is a glass wall with some weird looking contraption with a table and a chair on it and what obviously looks like a door, beyond that is just another wall and a more traditional door.

She gets on her feet, she took a quick look at herself and she still has her pink dress, she just feels a bit groggy.

"Where am I?" She takes another look and sees another for on the wall to her left. "Mom?" She suddenly remembered where she was, the park, she runs and opens the door only to find a bathroom, a nice one too both, a shower, a vanity set and a lot of amenities like towels and basic necessities.

A metallic sound could be heard and some footsteps, she got out of the bathroom only for her to see a tall woman in expensive clothes, some headphones and a childish mask off a pig with only her mouth free

"Who are you, where the heck am I?" Lola advanced stomping her feet and screaming very loudly and once she reached the glass she started pounding and kicking the glass

The woman takes a control from a pocket and a horrible high pitching beeping is blasted from a speaker making Lola stop to cover her ears.

The woman places a hand on her headphones.

"Hello darling, you can call me Charlotte and you are my guest on this, my humble abode". Her voice comes out with certain fake sweetness to it.

"Who the hell are you? where is my mom? Get me out of here you… pillock" she once again starts pounding on the glass

"I told you to call me Charlotte, your mom? I left her at the park behind some bushes. She'll be fine in a couple of hours." She sits down in the other side on a table mirroring the one on her side and motions Lola to do the same.

Lola went but grabbed the chair and proceeded to strike the glass a couple of times but there was no damage to it

Charlotte giggled "That is aluminum oxynitride darling, you won't be able to break it" she takes a small notebook and a box of crayons and slices thru a gap.

"Here, draw something, distract yourself because you are going to be here for a long time."

Lola hits the glass a couple more times but she gives up, out her back against the glass and slides down, tears on the verge of scaping her eyes. "Why do you kidnapped me"

"I want someone to share a good food with, just that kid."

"Wow, you are such a loser that you couldn't even get a friend or a boyfriend?" Lola tells with a mocking voice and smirks. "How pathetic can you be girl, also what with that mask? How ugly are you to hide behind a mask?"

"Au contraire petite fille, I just like to wear masks, it's all in good fun"

Charlotte smile gets wider, clearly amused. "Sassy and with some spice, I like your attitude"

"You know what a long pig is darling?"

She looks at the confused face of Lola

"It's a delicacy that not everyone has tasted and you will have the privilege, consider yourself lucky, now tell me do you like Chinese or Mexican cuisine?"

"I won't eat nothing that you give me"

"Petite fille, will see if 3 days without food changes your mind" She stands up and leaves but returns with a bottle me of water sliding it in the gap. "Here, I'm not a monster"

* * *

**Author notes: I do not own the Loud house** **but I do own ideas for stories concerning characters from this franchise**

**Long pig is term used by the Maori for the consumption of human flesh. Yes this particular story is going there.**

**My other story is still being written, just taking some time with some elements that don't want to come out as I planned them.**


	2. Meals at Charlotte's place part 2

Dark tales from the Loudverse

Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house

Chapter 2: Dolls and bunnies

Lisa was at vanzilla waiting, friends and family were searching for her sister, she took another look at her tracker, everyone on her family was showing up except for Lola's.

With her where Lucy who was looking thru the window and sighing every five be minutes, Lily who was lost in her dreams and Leni who was looking after them.

She was anxious, it was already was 2 hour and 20 minutes past her bedtime but her brain was focused only on this matter, she once again contemplated the events that lead them to this situation

Lola and her mother were supposed to come back at 5:30 from the park, they gave them half hour in case of traffic but at 6:10 they got a call from their mothers numbers, some girl found it on the floor and called to give it back.

Everyone went in panick mode and went to the park, they arrived 6:20 and they met this 12 year old girl who found the mobile on the floor.

They called friends , the firsts to arrive were the McBrides, they took care of the kids as her father and Lori went to the police station.

She took out her tracker but Lola's signal was just not there, she cursed under her breath for using experimental ones instead of the regular GPS tracker chips, she changed to her mother's display and showed to be in the park but far from the areas they usually visited, what worried her was the data displaying on the monitor.

A large cocktail of sedative drugs was administrated at 4:17, that amount was almost lethal, upon seeing that she freaked out and explained it to her siblings and their temporal caretakers this, they began looking around

10 minutes later the Amber alert for her sister began circulating, she once again regretted not using regular chips, the exchange was less accuracy but more info on hormonal levels, health data, stress levels and other things

27 minutes later he father and Lori arrived at the park, several policeman, friends and volunteers began the search party. 12 minutes later he mother was found on a secluded area of the park behind some bushes, she wake up and was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, Lori went with her.

Her father cried for several minutes before rejoining the search party. An hour later they found Lola's tiara and cellphone on the opposite end of the park.

She grunted exasperated and was pacing back and forth on the small space

Lana was also taking this very bad, she insisted on helping to search for her sister, they t tried talking her out of it but she insisted and insisted, but after she tried to run and collapsed they relented and Luna carried her around.

Last time she checked her temperature she was at 101.2 degrees, Lisa stop and sit down again and began crying

* * *

Lola wake up and glanced around and saw the clock that she hung on the wall, that… bitch no other word fit her best.

It was 9 in the morning, she went to the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror, she barely slept, she had bags under her eyes and the mascara left a trail, evidence of crying when going to sleep.

She emptied her bladder and washed her face.

She exited the bathroom and went to check the ragdolls, the first one was 8 inches, clearly a woman in a dress made of silk, calling this dolls ragdolls felt almost like a sacrilege due to the materials they were dressed in.

The doll had a name tag on back, she checked the others and they also had name tags.

The one in her hands reads Countess Elisabeth Báthory de Ecsed, She was impressive on her methods

The next one depicted a more tribal make looking one, it was the biggest around 12 inches and clearly b the boldest one, the name read Ratu Udre Udre, shy away from to the 1000th

The last one was also male and was wearing like a turtle neck sweater , When she grabbed it she felt something, lumps in the back, the name was Issei Sagawa, met him, charismatic fellow.

She check the doll and found a hole in the back, there were some candies and a piece of paper.

There were 5 jolly ranchers, she took one and began salivating as the cherry flavor candy touched her tongue, she hid again the other candies and unfolded the piece of paper, in a handwriting that obviously belong to a kid read: ne mange pas ce qu'elle te donne

Of course, French, she knew a couple of words but this phrase was not among those, she crumbled the paper and hid it.

* * *

"More tea Elisabeth? Or perhaps some of our exotic fruit cakes?" "Thanks mister Ratu, I must say you have quite the place, isn't that right my dear friend?" "Indeed Elisabeth-san the decorations are quite exquisite, love the modern mixed withGothic"

Lola stops playing when her stomach grumbled, she ha drawn herself, sang her favorite songs of Blarney, cried more, broke a chair trying to break that aluminum thingamajig and played for hours with the dolls.

She missed her family, specially Lana. They have never spent so long without talking to each other, even when she was far for some pageant they spoke via phone for already half hour.

She took a look at glance at the clock, it was 8 pm, she froze when she saw Charlotte again, wearing a bunny mask this time, a creepy but genuine smile on her face.

"Hello petite fille, having fun I see." She sat on her side of the table and takes out a paper bag"

Lola drops on the table the dolls and frowns. "What do you want unseemly woman"

"To talk, saw the news and they began to talk about you and your family, I'm most impressed with your parents mating habits, this mask is in honor of them, 11 children… impressive" she giggles watching as Lola's face turns red

"Here, thank you parents lack of distractions for this if you see them again, two chocolate bunnies, I'm even thinking in calling you petite lapin instead of petite fille"

"F* YOU!!!" She grabs a piece of the broken chair and throws it in her direction

Charlotte sighs "Such language petite fille, indiscipline means no chocolate" she grabs the paper bag, stands up and goes to the door

"I was in such good mood that I was going to shorten your punishment, 2 days instead of 3 but alas I guess your parents where to busy making babies to teach their kids good manners, good night" she laughs sardonically and sons the door

Lola throws the dolls and flips the small table before going to the bed and covers herself with the blanket as she begins to weep.

* * *

**author notes: still not owning the loud house.**

**The**** name of the dolls are inspired on cannibals that Charlotte is fan **of.

**Elizabeth**** had 650 victim's, she ate but mostly bathed in the blood of her victim's, her great uncle is a certain Vlad III Tepes he is the inspiration for Dracula**

**Issei only has 1 victim but he remains free** **in Japan**

Ratu** was a Fijian chief he claimed that he would achieve immortality if he ate 1000 persons, they claim that his count was from 873 to 999.**

**He**** and Elizabeth hold records Guinness for their infamy**, i** got nightmares after doing the research for this.**


	3. Meals at Charlotte's place part 3

**Dark tales from the Loudverse**

**Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house**

**Chapter 3: Meat consumption**

* * *

It was a quiet Friday on Franklin avenue, the neighbors who usually longed for some peace in the afternoon wished nothing but the usual cacophony of screams and music instead of this oppressive silence

2 days since that dreadful day, their mother came yesterday and spent almost all day hugging everyone of her kids and crying on the room of the twins hugging Lana, Lana sickness persisted until Friday morning.

Lynn father, Lori, Luan, Lynn jr and Albert spent most of the time outside, searching for her, giving flyers and asking to no avail.

The other kids with exception of Lisa were downstairs, watching the news and waiting for the police to call with information of their sister.

Meanwhile Lisa had a nap and several papers on a wall, the map had annotations, possible routes and what could interfere with the signal of the chip. Some gps or gsm blocker was out of question, she saw the signal for a few seconds jumping like crazy.

What could have caused the signal to behave like that? She has to experiment with multiple factors and take in considerations the known disadvantages of the chips.

She had contact with the police department ready in case the signal returned, she wasn't all that into faith or religion but this time she was hoping for some miracle to happen

Saturday came too slow for her, she dreaded the day

Lola was resisting the urge to eat the last candy. She was really hungry, she could barely sleep last night and had a horrible headache.

The sound of the metallic door opening catch her attention, then the smell of food, she turned and saw Charlotte wearing a chef attire and the mask of a calico cat, she had a bowl in one hand and a basket in the other, behind her a tall man dressed as a waiter and a white mask devoid of features, then a waitress holding a basket with glassware and plates, holding a camera on the other hand, she also had that eerie mask

"Bonjour Petite fille, is dinner time" she sounded excited and took her place in her side of the table

Bread, she could smell it, and some kind of meat and cheese, she went to the table without thinking and took seat.

"What is… who are they" She pointed to the other figures who were serving the plates

"Just some servants, don't mind them"

She takes a keyring and gives it to the woman.

"When we meet I asked if you preferred Chinese or Mexican, you gave me no answer so we are having Ukrainian food" She gives a signal to both of them when plates are served, the man goes to the exterior and returns with a bag. The woman grabs a tray with food opens the gate of Lola's 'room' and enters, before Lola could enter the door is closed again

"Remain there petite fille and don't speak or move until I tell you" Charlotte voice lets her false sweetness go away, she leans closer her voice filled Lola with dread even with the glass between them.

"This is a free country dear" Lola crosses her arms and turns her back to Charlotte "and what about the camera?"

A gunshot behind her could be heard, she turns quickly and see the waiter pointing a gun to one of the walls and a wicked smile on Charlotte

"My friend there also has one petite fille, so be a dear and do as I said, ok?"

"S-sure" all the bravado she had vanished, she turned to see her kidnapper and sat still

"Good, now begin recording" her false smile returned

The waitress began advancing towards a nervous Lola, she quickly and efficiently set the table as she filmed everything.

Lola was still scared but a bit impressed by the dexterity of the woman, in from of her was a large glass with ice and a yellow liquid and what look like slices of fruit, in a small bowl was a red salad, salt and pepper shakers, a plate with 3 breads and by the smell of it some cheese sauce

"Good, this is inspired on their cuisine, I made some little changes here and there." Charlotte grabs the bowl and shows the comments as she stirs it " beet, potatoes, pickles, carrots, peas blah blah blah, just a salad, now this" grabbing one of the beads and breaking it in half.

"This is a Pirozhki, i grounded the cuts i consider the best and seasoned it with coriander, black pepper, dill and cinnamon, made some gravy from our meat, made a fine layer of mashed potatoes, the grounded meat, gravy and cheese, i also made a basic cheese sauce for you to dip your meal if you want"

Lola can't help but salivate, the forced fasting, the smell and how the melted cheese looked… she sighed and tried no to drool.

"And this, is Uzvar, made with dried fruits and berries, and sweetened with honey, i added some spices to give it an extra touch" Charlotte put the pirozhki on the plate and a more genuine but still kinda off-putting smile on her face "please begin eating petite fille, i took pride on my cooking skills to make this an unforgettable experience"

Shyly at first Lola began filling her stomach, the salad was good but nothing special, the drink was something special, but the bread, she was not an expert on gastronomy but she could tell that extra effort was put on this than the other dishes.

She didn't even notice when she the waitress mounted the camera on a tripod, or when she left her cell to retrieve the bag and comeback, or when the other left the room, she just filled her stomach and finished her meal.

Charlotte eat too, chuckling softly each time she bite on her bread.

Once Lola finished she began to feel sleepy, but refused to sleep until she was alone. There was something unsettling on the way the waiters moved and turned their heads when the dinner took place, and the constant giggling of Charlotte.

"That wasn't that bad right petite fille?"

" I guess not..."

"Did you enjoyed the meal?"

"kinda, it could been better" Lola gulps

"I'm intrigued, how could it be better?" Charlotte leans closer and tilt her head

"i have a large family, i need some noise, maybe music on the background?"

"Oh, i could fix that, now tell me, what do you think of the meat we just had?"

"It was good i guess, you said it was pork? it tastes nothing like that."Once those words left her mouth she watched as that creepy smile spread on Charlotte face and giggled once again, she glanced quickly to her right and noticed how uncomfortable was the waitress, obviously she was also creeped to a certain degree from how Charlotte behaved

"Good, good, petite fille, im so glad you enjoyed our meal, now we are equals so i have some gifts for you my dear, on that bag is a change of clothes, some magazines, candies and photos of your family, they need to be more weary of who they befriend of on social media" She lets another chuckle out "and some more pirozhki, this are sweet ones not the ones we ate today, have any questions?

"Just one, i had the dinner you wanted, can i go home now? Wait… what do you mean equals?

"Not yet my dear, just one more dinner and depending on how you behave and react at it you maybe could go, after the next dinner I'll tell you what I meant"

Lola just wanted to sleep, but the small news that she could go home soon gave her the extra energy she wanted, also the opportunity to see her family even on photos was exciting for her, she really missed them so she just smiled

"Pot roast, BBQ, hamburgers, something else? What do you fancy for our next dinner?"

"Being home, or pizza"

Charlotte smiled, turn to her helper and clapped her hands two times and the waitress stop the recording and grabbed the camera and the plates and exited the room

"See ya Monday at 5 pm petite fille, but don't worry, i won't let you starve again, she will bring you meals until then, it won't be long pig because i dont trust on their abilities and i want to deliver the best experience, Au revoir."

* * *

Lola was once again alone, a bag full of Jolly rancher, a expensive dress, a couple of those breads but filled with cherries and others with apples and the photos, photos they all had on their facespace or chripper, she let some tears flow before falling asleep hugging one photo of all the family celebrating hers and Lana's sixth birthday.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**We are reaching the final lap with this story, the last chapter will be an epilogue and that will have a preview to our next story.**

**Some of the stories will be shorter, others will be longer.**


	4. Meals at Charlotte's place part 4

**Dark tales from the Loudverse**

**Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and family impotence**

* * *

Lana wake up once again, this was the third time that night, she felt the embrace of Lori tightening but not waking up, turned to see the clock and it was 4 am, already Sunday.

Lori and Leni had been taking turns to calm her down for the past days, she had been having multiple nightmares every day since the wednesday,

She could barely do her chores and that affected the pets of the house, Lincoln and Lynn were the ones that took the responsability of cleaning and feeding the multiple reptiles and whatnot. Her attention was fixed on repeating the nightmares she had for the past days, in the last one she was alone at the cemetery in front of a gravestone with the image of Lola

"Why did you abandon me, we were supposed to always be together, you were supposed to protect me"

The voice was spectral and full of pain, next moment she was in an abandoned warehouse, someone was humming nursery rhymes on the darkness, she tried following the source of the sound only to reach a set of stairs to the basement, in there she could she Lola going downstairs near the bottom, she tried calling for her but her voice didn't come out, she began descending to catch with her but no matter how far or fast she went, she was always out of reach. At the bottom of the stairs there was a long hallway, she tried to follow Lola but long hands made of rusty metal stopped her, Lola reached the end and turned around.

Lana could see the pain and horror on her sister even when Lola's face had disappeared leaving her to look like some kind of mannequin, tendrils of flesh emerged from the wall behind Lola and a grotesque mouth appeared, opening and revealing broken teeths, saliva mixed with blood dripping from the mouth as a desperate Lola tried to get free, when the mouth closed and engulfed her sister she could hear her scream and she wake up.

It didn't matter if it was a quick nap or at night, it was always nightmares, she shuddered as the memories of the thing eating her sister and the oppressive feeling that the hallway gave her, she sniffled a couple of times.

The tight hug of her sister brought her back to reality, Lori looked tired but with a motherly smile on her face.

"Another bad dream I see, want some warm milk? It always help me sleep." Lori sat down with Lana in her lap.

Lana nodded and Lori picked her up and went out of the twins room and down the stairs, when passing in front of the portrait of Lola she felt her sister tremble, the whole family was suffering but her mom and Lana were taking it worse than everyone else. Her father suffered at the beginning but still went there, go to work, go to search for Lola, but her mom took days from work and stopped writing her novel, she blamed herself, they heard her cry so many times.

They reached the kitchen, she put Lana on the small table and proceeded to grab two glasses and take the milk out of the refrigerator. "so, what it was the nightmare this time?" She carefully filled up one glass and put it on the microwave, Lana looked terrible, bags under her eyes and hair extra messy, she was fidgeting on her chair trying to avoid looking at Lori

Lori sighed, she wanted to help her, tried so many times to make her open up, she barely spoke, only short responses and only the strictly necessary. Once the microwave was done poured half of the milk on the other glass and added a small amount of honey and stirred, sat on the small chair and gave one to Lana one of the glasses.

Lana began drinking, she felt the warm spreading thru her body and savored the sweetness of the milk with the milk, she stared at her glass and felt the comforting side hug of her sister. "i-i was at the graveyard in front of" she sniffed and wiped some tears that threatened to fall "her tombstone, i could hear her talking to me, then i was at an abandoned warehouse and she was there, i tried following but" This time it was Lori who wiped Lana´s tears after making her turn her head, she trembled a bit, breath deeply and continued " she was always out of reach, she descended stairs and reached a dark hallway, she turned but she had no face, the wall behind her turn into a monstruos mouth and ate her and i couldn't do anything and she screamed and, and..."

Lori cleaned Lana´s tears once again, she smiled, she was opening up again "It was just a bad dream" she put her hands on Lana´s shoulders and gave her a little squeeze "we will find her soon, you'll see, soon she will be here again, both of you fighting for some dumb thing and making peace 5 minutes later.

Lana fall asleep again after 10 minutes of talking and drinking, Lori carried her and admired her calm face, she needed the talk, this was the most peaceful face she had since that day. She began advancing towards the stairs when she notice a white envelope was slided under the door, she carried Lana all the way to her room and cover her with the blankets, once she was done she returned downstairs and grabbed the envelope, she was sure that it wasn't there when she come downstairs with Lana, someone slip this thing when they were in the kitchen. She open the door and get out, trying to look to see if there was someone on the street but it was empty, she go back on the house and closed the door.

She opened the envelope and froze, there were photos and the first one was of Lola seated with some woman in a mask, she closed the envelope and rushed to their parents room, pounding loudly on their door until her father open the door, he looked upset and tired but talks calmly

"What happens, is 4 in the morning"

Luna, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lucy were looking from the top of the stairs, awaken by the ruckus caused by Lori

Lori gave the envelope to her father, a sense of urgency in her voice "There is photos of Lola in here"

A stampede of foots could be heard, the any trace of tiredness her father or her siblings had had vanished when they heard Lori

"Where did you get that? where did you find it? what kind of photos" those and more questions filled the house thanks to the kids, Their father shushed them, Rita joined them, they all went to the dining room and stood around their parents and Lori.

Lynn Sr took out the photos all gasped at the state of Lola, unkept, no make up and clearly tired, they saw the woman with the creepy smile and bunny mask, the next image show the woman holding a bread cut in half showing the filling, next image was of Lola, biting on one of the breads, while the woman had a smile that creeped all in the room

The next image was a message that read: _Rejoice, she may return soon to you, she loved the Pirozhki so here is a guide to make them_. Upon seeing that message Rita smiled wide and put both of their hands to her mouth.

The next image hit them like a bucket of cold water, they could see the masked woman cutting with a chainsaw the leg of a headless cadaver, Luna Lincoln and Rita left the room and the sound of gagging and vomit could be heard, Lynn Sr changed quickly the photos, and they saw the woman cutting the meat of the leg, grinding it, cooking it and making the bread and once again a photo of Lola biting on one of those cursed breads

"Junior, call the Police, now" The anger and impotence could be heard on his voice tone, tears flowing freely as he returned the photos to the envelope. "Lori, where did you get this"

Lori was pale as a blanket, she took a couple of deep breath before speaking with a low and shaky voice.

"Lana and i came downstairs for a glass of milk, she fall asleep and when i was going back to the room i noticed this under the door, i left Lana in her bed and returned to retrieve it, went outside to see if there was someone outside and when i saw the first photo is when i pounded on your door" Lori sat downand closed her eyes, but the images were too much for her to process in the moment, she felt like throwing up but managed to keep the content of her stomach inside.

"My little baby, how could they…" Rita returned to her room, and to the dinner room, she couldn't stay still in one place

"The feast of blood and flesh is an honorable doctrine that must be respected by asking your donor the permission, forcing mortals to partake by force or without their knowledge is the lowest of the low, she tarnished the traditions. "Lucy said in a whisper, she was shaking, she spoke with hatred through her gritted teeth.

Lincoln looked pretty shaken up, pale as his hair and Luna was hugging him from behind, her face was hard to read..

Morning brought back the chaos to Franklin Avenue 1216, at 4:45 came the first police patrol to attend the call, once the officer saw the evidence a forensic team arrived at 5:20, they took the photos and interrogated each member that was awake at the moment, the commotion awoke the rest of the family and they learned about the photos but not about the details of what was on those. They knew that Lola was ok, she wasn't hurt or anything bad but they were better not knowing more..

Lana was ecstatic knowing that her sister was alive and well, for the first time on days she was smiling and the tears weren't from sadness, this was great news for the siblings that did not see the photos, for the rest of the family it was bittersweet experience.

Hours later and thanks to the surveillance system of one of the neighbours they got a clue of who delivered the envelope, at night said suspect was found dead from an overdosis behind an alley near the Royal woods mall, no fingerprints or anything could be found.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**I already begin working on the next tale, the research is beimg done and i am takin notes on the events that will happen on that story. **

**I want to thank those who take their time to read, i apreciate you all.**

**Next chapter will be the last,is the longest one too and it will have the Epilogue and the preview to the next tale.**


	5. Meals at Charlotte's place part 5

**Dark tales from the Loudverse**

**Tale : Meals at "Charlotte's" house**

**Chapter 5: End of the ordeal**

The Loud house had resumed to a certain grade of normality and some noise, but there was a certain room where the silence was still quite prevalent.

Lisa was speechless and quite frankly quite a bit distressed at what she just saw.

Now she truly understood why her parental units and elder siblings were so out of themselves and horrified about what was on the printed photographs, the horrible truth that they tried to hide from them.

She felt her stomach turn, they just had dinner and this was the only time she had free to check the recordings.

She remember seeing Luna angrily hitting Lynn´s punching bag, Lincoln and Lynn were calm just talking on low whispers and apart from the others, Lori refusing to have breakfast and throwing up all morning, in fact she suspected those symptoms to be for the gestation of a fetus but alas she won't be an aunt yet. The one that caught her of guard was Lucy openly watching princess pony on the tv..

She close the recording of the dining room, not only she was disturbed by the violent and gory images fecting her but her knowledge of diseases that she could contract due to the sanitary practices or the ones about human meat consumption, specially if they feed her the brain there was the high chances of her obtaining a lethal spongiform encephalopathy.

Lisa got up from her desk and went to check on lily, she was taking a nap and looked so peacefully, placed a kiss on her forehead and then turned to her bed, she reached under her bed and took a box, inside was a teddy bear with a lab coat that pop-pop gave her on her birthday.

She had attended autopsies before and even went with pop-pop hunting to learn about deer anatomy, those experiences were bloody and gory, but they treated the body with respect, what that woman did was just horrible.

She got on her bed and cover herself with the blankets and hugged her bear

* * *

What style?

Detroit. [×]

NYC. [ ]

Sicilian. [ ]

Chicago. [ ]

Other (specify below)

_._._._._._

Type of cheese:

_any type is good_._

Sauce:

Tomato. [×]

White sauce. [ ]

BBQ. [ ]

Spicy. [ ]

Any ingredient you dislike:

Anchovies_and_olives._

Drink of choice (specify)

Soda. [×]

Ginger Ale _

Milkshake. [ ]

_._._._:_:_

Juice. [ ]

_._._._._._

Other:

French fries. [×]

Dessert. [ ]

vanilla ice cream _

Lola finished filling the card.

She took the last bite of the tuna sandwich the waitress gave her.

Charlotte kept her word, at 8:30 the waitress came and had a tray with toast, orange juice and a veggie omelette for breakfast,at 1 a fruit salad and yogurt and for dinner a grilled cheese sandwich and a tuna salad too and that dumb card.

"There, done." She grabbed the plastic cup and finished her juice. "So, what's your name? Why you do this?"

"Je ne parle anglais, coquine"

Her voice was super low and raspy and the mask distorted it a bit, Lola was taken by surprise, she just wanted to fill the silence, she wasn't expecting a response. Before Lola could think of anything else the waitress took the tray and left the place.

"Wait, did she insulted me?"

* * *

Bored

She was bored out of her mind, she had done practically all she could do in that stupid room, the doll have gone from having tea parties, a wedding, some drama, cheating and more. She had drawn a lot of things and even wrote a story of her becoming the queen of an alien race that visited the earth, she tried to train for her routines but she lacked her equipment and someone to tell her what was wrong with her routine. she had eaten all her bread and her bag of candies was almost gone. She had inspected every inch of the room and found just some spare change and a scrunchie

4:45

ughhhhh

only 5 minutes passed since the last time she checked the clock and that was driving her mad. she reorganized her photos once more, from newest to old,then by amount of siblings, by prominent colors and back to newest to old.

Went to the bathroom and checked her new dress, it fitted almost perfectly, it was a bit loose and the color wasn't the best on her, it was cute but needed to be pink to be perfect.

She took a look at herself at the mirror, she no longer looked tired and those awful eye bags were finally gone, she still needed her makeup. Lola grabbed the comb and fixed a couple of messy strands of hair and go back to the room

4:58

And things have changed now, the air was permeated with the aroma of tomato bread and spices, her mouth was salivating.

The longest 2 minutes passed, this was her last dinner in this horrible room with that dumb woman and she may finally be back home

The door finally opened and the same three individuals entered the room, Charlotte was wearing the mask of a goat and a black dress and was carrying a large knife and a small cooler, the waitress had the camera again and a basket with cups and plates, the waiter had a cutting board and 2 pans.

Lola took her place at the table, the smell was amazing.

"Salutations petite fille, you look excited and hungry."

"But of course darling, you said that i may go back home if i behave or something like that." Lola smiles and puts her best puppy dog face, for her part Charlotte just sits and does a hand gestures and her assistants take thier places like the last time. "Also i love pizza "

Charlotte just smiles wide and licks her lips, unnerving Lola a little. "Really? please tell me why? do you have fond memories or something? tell me more as i cut our dinner" a cutting board is placed in front of her and a pizza is taken from the square pan

"Well..." She could see the crust of cheese on the edges, the exposed pepperonis curving up and the other meat peeking under the marinara sauce " uhmm why you want to know?"

"I'm just curious Petite fille" She cuts the thicc dish, the cheese sticking and strings of it attached as the knife is pulled to make the another cut

"No special meaning just that after winning a pageant they took us all for pizza and this is the type they had, nothing out of this world"

Charlotte signals the for the waitress to start recording and serves a slice on each plate, sliding one to Lola. "Please begging, but tell me what you think about the italian sausage"

"Ok" Lola grabs a piece of meat and and begins eating it. "it has a lot of flavor and is not as chewie as others i have eaten, i like it" Lola then grabs the whole slice and bives a big bite, as a cup of ginger ale is served to her, "is just a bit greasy"

Charlotte takes a knife and fork and cuts her slice in small chunks before eating,

Lola bites the last chunk of pizza from her plate and uses the ginger ale to gulp it down. "So… what did you mean about being the same as you?" She eyes another slice and the waiter slides it to her.

Charlotte smile as she finished eating her slice, took a napkin and cleaned the corner of her lips, she chuckled and took her cellphone, fiddled with it and music began to fill the room. "I almost forgot about the music"

_I eat boys up_

_Breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up_

_You better run_

"Tell me, do you like Ka$he?" Charlotte just stares at Lola, her unnerving smile

"I heard a couple songs, this one is new?"

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am!)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up)_

A tingling sensation ran down her spine from hearing those lyrics, the ever present unnerving smile and how her employees fidgeted and looked uncomfortable as they saw them eat, Lola Put two and two togheter and wias wishing for a three or five.

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter-patter_

_I want your liver on a platter_

_Use your finger to stir my tea_

_And for dessert, I'll suck your teeth_

_Be too sweet, and you'll be a goner_

_(Yeah) I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

Lola stared at her plate, suddenly it looked like the worst thing she had seen all her life, her stomach was churning and felt nauseous. "Please tell me i'm making wild and wrong suppositions about this, tell me why did you took me from the park?" Lola began sniffing

_I eat boys up_

_Breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up_

_You better run_

"I didn't plan to take you, i had someone else in mind but he had an accident the previous night, you are just some collateral damage figuratively speaking. Wrong hour, wrong day and wrong circumstances, i took a huge risk and it paid off" she took another bite size chunk with the fork and began chewing on it, once she finished she looked at Lola "What kind of supposition are you talking petite fille?"

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up, I am!)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am!)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, I'll eat you up)_

"Tell me this song is just some stupid coincidence" Lola did her best to tune out the song, Lola could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and a slight ringing in her ears matching the beating of her heart

"But of course, do you think i planned for that song to come out when it did? preposterous"

Charlotte took her glass and took a sip without stopping to look at Lola. "that is the only song i have that brings up cannibalism petite fille."

Lola relaxes a bit, her heart going slowly to a more normal beat.

"Yeah, i'm a cannibal and i made you one too" She lets out a sardonic laugh

"wh-what?" Lola heart began to beat hard again,her vision become blurry, that wretched song stoped who knows how long, she could only hear that mocking laugh, she took one hand to her stomach and another to her mouth, she began to gag and stopped when she felt something cold and metallic against the back of her head

"Don't you dare, i didn't spend my time cooking just so that some brat waste it like that, now, we have not finished eating so go back to eating or you'll end up being petite filet"

Lola nodded and grabbed the slice with shaky hands, tears running down her cheeks as she took a bite, she no longer felt the pressure on the back of her head, suddenly she no longer could feel the other flavors, only the meat and the texture, the urge to vomit came back but did her best to suppress it.

Lola didn't realize when everyone left, she was still on her seat with the table clean and another bag in front of her and a note attached to it

She gulped, her mouth was empty but she could still feel chunks of pizza on her mouth and the flavor. She stopped the urge to vomit once again, she didn´t know if they could see her, there was no cameras that she could see nor microphones. She felt like someone was watching her.

She grabbed the note and read:

_**Petite fille, you finished your meal like the good girl you are but we lost you, you moved but you were not there, you missed a good story about the bastard that try to steal from our family and how he had to watch as we ate his wife. Tomorrow you'll be free, in the bag is a new set of clothes and a wig, wear them by 10 am.**_

_**XOXO Charlotte T.**_

Lola didn't sleep at all that night, every time she close her eyes horrible vision of herself eating someone in her family came to torment her, she saw the clothes she was supposed to wear, a pair of sneakers, baggy pants and a red polo shirt. The wig had long black hair, for how it felt it was natural, she tried no to think about the possible implication of it, she changed her clothes and sit to wait for when she were supposed to be set free.

* * *

Lincoln was busy trying to solve the math problems on his notebook but they were just impossible, ever since Lola disappeared he didn't have the concentration to solve those problems or pay attention in class, none of his sister had.

He felt someone shaking him a bit, and saw his surroundings, everyone was looking at him, he saw that Clyde was the one that shook him.

"Lincoln, put your things on your backpack and go to the direction" His teacher spoke in a calm and understanding voice

"Why?" He was confused, he didn't do anything bad, night? maybe it was because the poor performance in school lately

"Ahh Lincoln, the Director called for you and your sisters, told you to go immediately with all your things." Clyde took Lincoln backpack and began to pack his things, Lincoln helped him and got up leaving the classroom giving only a quick goodbye.

When he arrived she saw her little sister and Lori al tearing up and smiling wide, specially Lana

"Dear brother, they found Lola"

Lincoln felt his body left his soul left his body for a fraction of a second, The source of this wasn't the usual Lucy scares but how happy and full of life it was her voice, there was no pessimism nor her usual somber tone, she almost didn't recognise the voice.

"Ok, Mom and Dad are literally waiting for us at the police station"

* * *

Lola was there freely crying on the embrace of her parents, after telling them all she knew and lived on that horrid place, how they feed her those things and how they left her at the park once again.

She hug her mom as tightly as she could, trembling with emotions and relief of seeing them again, and this not being a dream, she heard multiple voices calling her name and turned to see her sisters and Lincoln running and joining the embrace.

She felt their love, she felt so many beautiful things and could only smile when she saw Lana crying, she let go of her mother and hugged her twin with all the strength she had.

-The end-

* * *

The loud house was never the same after the events that lead to Lola kidnapping

New rules when going out were implemented, their father bought a gun, Lisa changed the tracking chips and informed everyone about them, the family become closer than ever

Lola had to go to a psychologist, she had developed night terrors and anxiety due to her ordeal, it took years to go back to a semblance of normality. She also adopted a vegetarian diet and abhorred any type of stuffed bread and pizza.

Charlotte was apprehended 5 years later, she was the granddaughter of lord Tetherby and she conducted the illegal business of the family, she was brutally murdered in prison by other inmates when they heard of the things she performed.

Lola studied laws and become a prosecutor, feeling joy and pleasure every time she got a harsh sentence for any criminal that was unfortunate enough to fall in her hands.

* * *

-Preview-

Leni felt the blade cut through the flesh as she slowly took it out, the adrenaline numbed her. Once the blade was out the blood Bagan to squirt, her blouse was stained with blood.

She took a couple of steps back and felt to her knees, tears obstruct her vision she felt all her strength leaving her and she let out a deafening scream.

* * *

**Autor notes: wish i owned the Loud house but alas, i only own ideas for stories about the characters.**

**The song is Cannibal by Kesha, i heard that song by pure coincidence this wednesday on the radio and it gave me inspiration, i already had the chapter written but after hearing that song i had to change some things.**

**Originally the prologue was way longer and had Charlotte escaping and that made Lola more anxious even on her adult years but decided that i made her suffer enough.**

**Next story is shorter and has a certain ditzy fashionista as the protagonist of our tale.**

**Who do you want to see as the protagonist in a story? what did you all think about this one? any grammatical error you saw in the chapters? What are your thoughts about the OC Charlotte?**


	6. Sharp knives and Loud girls part 1

_**Dark Tales from the Loudverse**_

_**Tale: Sharp knives and Loud girls**_

_**Chapter 1: Loss **_

The old cop was just scowling her, not a single word since his partner left, he was just there sitting with his arms crossed.

Leni was beyond devastated, with puffy eyes from crying for so long when they interrogated hands were shaking, she could still feel the warm and viscosity off the blood on her hands, her dress sported the blood patterns from when she took out the knife from the neck of that woman.

She didn't want any of this to happen, she never thought that any of this could happen.

Leni had been thinking a lot about the incident, there was something really wrong with that woman and like, how she laughed when she approaches Leni only to get angry so suddenly. Her eyes, there was something so disturbing on them.

The door to the room open again and that officer that interrogated her entered again.

"We finally got the surveillance camera footage and some more declarations of witness" She sit down and put down a for in the table, Leni started at the detective hands, like she really needed a manicure.

Her grumpy partner smiled and looked with contempt at Leni. "You are screwed kid, you'll rotten in jail for what you've done, Mommy and Daddy won't save you." He leaned over and said that in a whisper and with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

She opened the folder and sighed. "Her name was Dana, a known crack addict with multiple arrests for aggravated assault." Her partner looked to the papers, his face softening a little

"Earlier that day she robbed and stabbed a mother and daughter, both are at the hospital, the mother is in critical condition and the girl lost an eye."

Leni just stared with eyes wide open and could feel her chest tightening, she covered her mouth, the eyes are on the face in some like goes, how could She have lost it? Also that poor woman, hopefully she'll get better

"Are they like gonna be ok?" Leni used her hands to clean new tears, that grumpy police officer left the room and another one come with her parents, they looked like so confused and heartbroken.

"Mr and Mrs Loud we reviewed everything, the video show Leni being attacked, she managed to disarm her attacker and stabbed her in the neck. She will be prosecuted but is not likely that she will serve any time since it was legitimate defense against someone who was attempting against her life." The police last grabs her folder and stands up.

"Leni, we don't know about the mother, last we know she was still in the operating room, the daughter had her left side of her face disfigured and lost her eye but otherwise is stable. Mr loud we recommend you to to hire a therapist for your daughter, she got over a very traumatic experience, I can recommend a few"

Lynn approaches Leni and hugs her and both break down crying.

Rita turns to the office and takes a deep breath "Thank you, we already have a therapist in mind"

* * *

"I bet 10 she took something by accident from a store and that is why they arrested her" Lola places a couple of bills in the table and smiles.

"Nah dudes maybe she took someone else purse thinking it was hers" Luna drops ten and confines running her guitar.

"Maybe she hurt someone by accident, she is unnaturally strong i bet 10 on that"

"Lynn, she is incapable of hurting even a fly I literally saw her cry for an hour when she accidentally squashed a ladybug, I bet 10 that it was some misunderstanding"

"I can't believe you all are betting on something like this"

"Shut up Stinkin' we are just having a little fun there is nothing bad about it"

"My ghosts friends told me something disturbing, she killed someone and I'm betting 10 on that"

Everyone just stares silently at Lucy as she places the money on the pile, they just remain like that for a couple of seconds until they heard vanzilla parking.

The door opens and enters Rita hugging Leni and lead her upstairs, they can see her clothes stained brown from the dried blood and the sad, horrified and lost look on her face was telling a very haunting story.

Lynn Sr walks to the living room with a serious voice tells them. "Kids, I need you to support your sister, she just went thru a very traumatic experience." He cleared his throat. "Lincoln please contact the McBrides and ask them the number of Doctor Lopez, Luan please try to avoid dark humor around Leni, Lucy avoid talking about death or ghosts in front of her, Lori be there for her, you are her roommate and the closest to her, all of you she needs you all right now."

"Dad, wh-what happened?" Lori walks up to him, worry in her voice

Lynn takes her hand and guides her to the kitchen and talks in almost a whisper. "She went to buy a gift for the birthday of Luna and a drug addicts attacked her, she managed to disarm her attacker and accidentally stabbed her in the neck and" He slowly traces his neck with his thumb, audible gasps could be heard, he turns to the living room only to see the fleeting image of his kids hiding behind the wall

"Kids i saw you, please avoid talking about this infront of her, at least until she sees a therapist, she has been very emotional about it."

A chorus of yes Dad and other forms of agreement could be heard and the kids moving back to the living room, Lynn father just went to prepare the dinner, Lori just stood there in shock

Everyone was in silence looking at the tv but not really watching it.

"Sigh, This is one of those times i hate that my ghosts friends never lie to me, i wish i they wrong" Lucy looks at the money in her hands and returns the money to her pocket.

* * *

She had waken an hour ago, the pain was bearable thanks to the drugs but she didn't care, first she was told about her eye and face and just now her father told her her mother just passed away.

She felt being embraced and tears falling on her, it was just too much, right until that point it was a great day, she had told her mother about her date for tomorrow, she was excited for her, her mother told her she needed new clothes to impress her partner.

Both had a great morning, shopping, talking, laughing… Then that monster came and stole the most precious thing she had. The clothes, a gift, money, her cellphone who cared about that, those were just stupid vannal possessions, she just lost her mother.

She felt like puking, she could barely breath and a choked whimper escaped her mouth, she couldn't hold it anymore and broke down crying.

She had just accepted herself for who she was, her parents made her felt safe when she told them and she just got a girlfriend, but it felt like the world didn't care, It turned on her and now Sam Sharp felt like a part of her died.


	7. Sharp Knives and Loud girls Part 2

_**Dark Tales from the Loudverse**_

_**Tale: Sharp knives and Loud girls**_

_**Chapter 2: Ghosts and girlfriends**_

Lori slowly opened the door to her room and saw Leni sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow and facing the wall.

Lori advanced and sit down with Leni, gently stroking her head. "Hey sis"

Leni flinched at the first touch, Lori could see how tense she was, Leni relaxed after a few strokes but not completely, she could see her trembling and the faint sound of crying muffled by the pillow

"I´m here for you, whatever you need little sis" Lori wiped a single tear that threatened to escape. Leni hugged the pillow more tightly

"Thank you" The words were muffled but clear.

Lori just sat there, it hurt to see her siblings hurt, but this was way worse, she hated to admit it but she really cared about her siblings, she wanted to protect them and such and seeing Leni this vulnerable was too much.

Time passed and Lori didn´t notice when the others entered the room, or when Leni fall asleep or when Lana sat on Lori´s lap and hugged her until she fall asleep, only when Lincoln covered Leni with a blanket was that Lori came back to her senses. Her mother came to her side and gave and grabbed Lana from her.

* * *

Leni stand up, she felt fully restored and calmed, she had never felt such peace until then, maybe she needed to cry it out.

A quick glance at her alarm told her it was 3 in the morning, to early to be awake but she wasn't tired anymore.

Remembering what she did still hurt but not like the previous day, she looked around, the room was dark and could see the sleep silhouette of Lori.

She walked carefully to the door, she didn't want to wake her up, she grabbed the knob and began to turn it carefully

She needed a glass of water and maybe a quick snack, she took a look at herself and realized that she was still the clothes from yesterday, she grimaced with disgust about not only sleeping with blood stained clothes. Once it was morning she would wash all the things from her bed and throw that dress.

She open the door and was confused, in front of her was a girl she had never seen. Same height as Luna with long blonde hair and pale skin. Have one of her sisters invited a friend and the poor thing forgot in what room it was?

"Hi, umm you need help?"

The girl turns and Leni freezes, there is something wrong with how her neck looks, her tongue is slightly out and due to hiw dark it is she can't tell what color it is but it's not normal, and the worst part is her eyes, all grey like if the were full of fog but there was something more to them she felt the air escape from her lungs as that girl smiled and vanished.

Leni whole body felt cold, she run to her bed covering her mouth to not scream and wake everyone in the house, she covered herself with the blankets and hug her pillow once again.

* * *

Saturday morning came and the usual chaos had subsided slightly

Leni had already taken a quick shower and changed to fresh clothes and was combing her hair.

She was very tired and confused, did she saw that last night or it was just a nightmare?

There was no trace of that thing, but she wanted to make sure.

Lori has already taken up and was taking a bath, so Leni went to check the others rooms, Luan was nowhere to be seen and Luna was talking on the phone, in the next room Lynn was changing clothes,lucy was nowhere to be seen.

Leni continued walking, the sound of Lola and Lana fighting downstairs saved her a room to search, she opened Lisa and Lily´s and the sight of Lily napping while Lisa was very entertained with a very complicated looking book.

Last room was Lincoln and she didn't my need to open the door, Lincoln come out looking sleepy and running his eyes.

"Morning Leni, umm how are you?"

Lerni have her most sincere smile but that still didn't compare to her usual smiles. "Good morning Lincy, I'm fine just a little…"

Leni felt all the hair on her body standing up, she turned around and a few seconds later she saw Lucy going upstairs and behind her was girl from last night right behind her, that thing turned her head in a weird way and disappeared again

"Good morning, father sent me to tell that breakfast is almost ready"

"Thanks Luce"

Lucy turns to see at Leni who is very pale

"Leni are you ok?"

Leni wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to do anything else than just stand there, the fear she felt as more things came behind Lucy, some old man with a several wounds in his body, a bald little girl no older than the twins, a well dressed man in a suit and large hole in his forehead. All of them with the same foggy and empty eyes.

Leni saw Lucy speaking but she heard nothing, she saw the things turning to look at her and that was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness

* * *

It was the third time she tried to reach Sam but she wasn't answering her phone, she sighed and called her house.

Luna was nervous, Sam told her that she hasn't come out to her parents and only there in emergency and make it look like it was something from the school

"Sharp residence what can I do for you" An old female voice answered, Luna smiled.

"Good evening, I'm Luna, a school mate of Sam and needed to ask her something about the homework, can you tell her please"

"Oh dear..." The voice was filled with sadness. "My granddaughter is at the hospital dear"

* * *

Luna was nervously walking the hospital corridor to the room where Sam was supposed to be, her grandmother didn't tell her what was wrong with her, she became distressed when Luna asked her and just have her the same of the hospital and the room.

She reached the place, outside the room was Sam's father, he was tall blonde like her and a bit intimidating but what made her chest feel right was the fact the looked like he cried for hours, his eyes red and puffy.

He turned to see her and dhe felt her body become tense and her mouth dry.

"Good evening, my name is Luna Loud, I'm Sam's classma..."

He cleared his throat "Your are her girlfriend, she already told us"

Luna felt her body increase temperature and blushed furiously but smiled as her body felt more relaxed. "Yeah that, I tried to contact her and called your house but her grandma couldn't told me what happened... Is she ok?" The worry and fear were present in her voice and with each passing second she was getting more anxious.

"No, my wife and my daughter were robbed and assaulted with a blade, Sammy lost an eye and my wife didn't make it" He look at the floor and took a breath "they are treating her injuries, you can enter after that"

Luna went pale and felt despair, first her sister Leni and now her girlfriend, why did this happened? why them?those and more questions floated on her head, she only stopped when she noticed the nurses come out and when Sam´s father told her daughter about Luna and then told Luna to enter.

Luna slowly walked in the room, sitting on the bed was Sam, twiddling her thumbs, the left side of her face covered in gauze and bandages covering where her eye should be. "Uhm… hi Sammy" Luna approached timidly until she was right beside Sam bed

"Hi Lunes" Sam turn to see her and grab her hand after a couple of attempts.

"Heard what happened dude, my most sincere condolences" Luna sits beside her in a chair and squeezes the hand of Sam

"Thanks I appreciate it" Sam just sits there, interlacing her fingers with Luna

"So… when did this happen? Luna clears her throat.

Sam let go of Luna`s hand "sorry but I don't feel like talking about it"

"Don't worry dude"

"Happy birthday Luna" Leaning and kissing Luna in the forehead, bringing a little smile on her.

* * *

_**Author notes:The cabin fever got me and made working almost a chore, thankfully it passed and now i can post this and tomorrow a chapter for my Tritanopia fanfic.**_

_**i already have the notes for next stories and this story fully developed, just some corrections on some chapters and i could do post it weekly.**_

_**Until next week**_


End file.
